Rules to Dating Royalty
by Ayva Trance
Summary: (Rating for later) Rule 1: Get her to notice you 2:Get her to talk to you 3: Treat her with respect 4: Don't get over protected. 5: BEWARE of her brother!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing well except the Characters I made up which in due time you will be introduced to

A/N: This is my first ever attempt on a "love" fan fic of any sort so any feedback is well appreciated. Of course any suggestions and any mistakes that you noticed or want to make will either be taken into consideration and will greatly appreciated. Now on with the story!

Also I am aware that Celebrian in Tolkien History is the only daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel but work with me please on this one. In this story they had two daughters. Sorry for this confusion as I've read through some of my past reviews.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The sun began to shine as dawn approached above the trees of Lothlorien. On any other day peace would fill the forest and only the sound of the birds chirping and the animals would be heard. But of course this day was ANYTHING but an ordinary day.

"Get up!" Rumil shouted slightly as he opened the door to his brother's room.

A loud groan aroused from the figure who apparently had no clue at the moment to what was going on.

"Go away."

"Haldir! Do you remember what today is?" Rumil hissed slightly and was visibly beginning to get angry.

"No, what?" Haldir responded, who was obviously not willing to process the question through his mind.

"The Lady and Lord's granddaughter is arriving today!"

"WHAT!" Haldir shouted as he immediately sprinted out of bed and proceeded to put on all his clothes on. "Why did just say that in the first place! Honestly, I would have been out of bed the moment you entered!"

Rumil rolled his eyes and waited patiently for brother to finish.

"Are you ready yet?" Haldir looked at him and finally nodded. "Aye."

Soon both of them came into view of others as they came sprinting to their post.

"When is she suppose to arrive?" Haldir asked when they finally reached their post.

"Sometime this morning," Rumil responded as he collected himself after running for a few leagues and began to straighten himself out.

Haldir laughed in spite of himself as he watched his older brother trying to make himself look better.

"Arwen has been here before brother. You are not going to impress her by your looks."

Rumil turned and a huge grin spread across his face. "Who said it was Arwen that was coming?"

It was a long journey for Eillian as she rode steadily nearby others as she gazed at the sight in front of her. It had been too long since she last gazes upon the woods of Lothlorien. She smiled to herself as memories of her past visit came through her mind. She was only a child and in elven years there has been a great deal of time between them. Then her mind turned to her journey, her father had insisted on her taking a carriage of some sort to her destination. But as much as he insisted, she was persisted into riding her own horse.

She chuckled at that thought but of course he gave in, which he rarely does in any occasion.

The other elves who accompanied her smiled at the sound of her laughter. She was such a beauty to behold. She had long blonde hair that glowed slightly as she walked and radiant blue eyes. She was their light. She was also a reminder among her people of their queen who's beauty radiated itself and touched everyone it came in contact with.

Everyone soon came out of their thoughts as they approached the entry of the woods. Slowly they proceeded and were gone from sight.

"What do you mean it's not Arwen that is coming?" Haldir asked bewildered by his brother response.

Rumil took a moment to think as he began to fix his hair with a great amount of speed and perfection. Haldir waited for a response.

"Arwen is not the only granddaughter of the Lady and the Lord, you do know that right?" He looked at Haldir and tried to hold back the laughter as he looked at the confused look his brother's face.

"You mean Arwen has a sister?" Haldir asked. The only granddaughter of the Lady and Lord in which he knew was Arwen. He suddenly became more confused, if he thought that was possible as he watched his brother burst out into laughter. "What's funny?"

"Arwen does not have another sister! You do remember that the Lady and the Lord had two daughters, right?"

Haldir sat there for a moment and was being to get frustrated. They had two daughters? Okay let's see there's Celebrian who got married to Lord Elrond. Now who's the second daughter? His eyes began to widen as if lightning hit him from the sky. Tináwen! And she got married to... His eyes went even wider. She got married to the King of Mirkwood!

"You should see the look on your face!" Rumil laughed.

"Why did you not tell me that the princess is coming!" Haldir retorted.

"I thought you knew."

"How would I know!" he argued back.

"You are one of the marshal of the guards after all."

"NO one told me!" he shouted at this point he got everyone that was within forty feet's attention.

"You were told. You just never listen," Rumil said matter-of-factly.

Haldir looked irritated and was about to say something else to his brother but was interrupted.

"They are here!"

As soon as that was said everyone rushed to meet them before they entered the city.

As Eillian walked about the forest (it was custom to leave the horses outside the forest) and memories of what happened before she left home filled her mind.

Flashback

"Oh no you are not going to get away from me that quickly!" she laughed as she swiftly attacked her older brother with her daggers. She was swift but he was quicker.

He knocked her weapons out of her hand and sent her flying off her feet. She landed with a thud on her back. Dizziness took her and soon came in focus only to see her brother's grin looking down on her.

"You need to work on that," he said plainly as he extended his hand to bring her up. She then took that opportunity and swiftly pulled him down to the ground with one pull.

"And you should work on not letting your guard down," she replied with a laugh.

He looked at her and smiled. Eillian savored that moment with her brother. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he look deep into he eyes.

"Do I have to go to Lothlorien?" she asked him gently as he look into his eyes.

"It is time to go," he replied lightly as he took his hand and stroked her hair.

"Why can you not go with me?" she pleaded with him. If there was one thing that ever filled Eillan with sorrow was whenever she had to leave her brother or he leave her for a long period of time.

"You know why I cannot," he answered simply.

"Father can handle things without me, why can he not without you here also," she insisted.

"You know very well that it is not as simple as that. I have many duties," he whispered.

"I have duties, too!" she argued. But she knew it was hopeless. Legolas was right. His duties are far too demanding to leave for her. Her duties on the other hand were nothing really. No excitement came to her. The excitement that she craved and the only person in the world, or at least it seemed to her, that understood that craving was her brother. Father did not want her to train that hard in fighting, Legolas taught her anyways. Father did not want her to go on hunting trips; Legolas took her anyways. Basically Father did not want her be too much like her brother.

"What will I do there without you?" she wondered out loud.

"I am sure you will find someone who will sneak you around as much as I do," he chuckled then looked up into the sky.

Night was beginning to settle in the forest and Eillian was due to leave in the morning. He sighed at the thought of his little sister going out into the world alone. She needs this, he thought as he looked at her at the corner of his eye. She needs to grow. He then looked around the forest surrounding them. She needs to learn how to grow away from this place.

He then smirked briefly. He knew very well how much trouble she could cause on her trip. He knew it all too well. But who would help her?

Eillian studied her brother. I will miss him so much. She began to sob but the tears stopped flowing as Legolas whispered something in her ear.

"You are strong. You will survive. And most of all I will be there with you throughout all of it," he said this. She looked at him and smiled. "Just keep me in your heart and I will always be there with you," he added.

They embraced each other and then Legolas remembered something. "I almost forgot something."

She looked up at him curiously.

He reached into the area in which he keeps his weapons and pulled out a dagger that had saphire and emerald jewels in the handle. She looked at him and marveled. He then slowly opened her hand and place the dagger within them and closed it.

"For you."

END FLASH BACK

She smiled as she looked at the dagger in which he had given her. Her mind was then about to turn to her father but was interrupted. "My lady, we have arrived."

At that moment she gazed in front of her only to see a group of male elven guards gawking at her. Oh great I have to deal with this again.

A/N: What do you think? Do you hate me? Anything really just please review and tell me honestly what you think.


	2. Formality, like brother like sister

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Times have been crazy. I'm sorry that its been a long time since I've updated this but suddenly I got inspiration. Forgive me please!

Chapter 2

Haldir looked at her from a distance. She truly is gorgeous. _What am I thinking? I am just a guard. She'd never look at me like that! Time to be professional. _He took in a deep breath and walked a little forward to the gate as Eillian dismounted her house and others were unloading her baggage. He stood there as he gazed upon her. _She's so beautiful. _He shook his head again. _Focus._

"May I help you, my lady?" he asked her kindly.

At this she turned around and smiled. If anything irritated her more, it was formality but she knew she had to deal with it. Besides, she is a princess. At home, her personal servants or rather her friends in the palace called her by her name instead. They only used formality such as "my lady" or "princess" to tick her off or tease her was more like it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Why do I have to do this?" Eillian asked one of her maidens, who only chuckled at first as a response. "That's not funny."

"You're doing this because your father wants you to," the maiden answered and smiled as she was slowly brushing Eillian's hair. She had refused to go to a ball. In response she had thrown a temper tantrum that only her brother could calm her down.

"Just because my father wants me to, doesn't always mean I have to do it though," she protested back.

The maiden looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"Princess, will you please stop protesting about this. You are going."

Eillian looked at her in surprise and somewhat irritation. She looked at her. _Why did she just call me that?_

"Why did you just call me, _princess?"_ she emphasized.

As a response, she pulled slightly on Eillian's hair. Eillian looked at her and put her hand on her head. "Ouch."

"Because you're acting like one. Now stop protesting, you're going!"

**END FLASHBACK**

She looked at Haldir and sweetly smiled. "No, it's okay. We have everything under control."

Haldir looked at her for a moment. It seemed to him that she was forcing herself to say that and that she was thinking of saying something else. She smiled again and turned around.

_I was trying to be polite. I really do hate formality. I hate it!_

"Welcome to Lothlorien, my lady."

_Twitch._

"I hope you had a nice journey here, my lady."

Twitch. Even I didn't have enough control over myself then my eye would be compulsively twitching. I HATE formality!

One of her maidens, Jesviel noticed this. _Oh dear, he doesn't know better. I better go save him. _She went over and smiled.

"I need to see you over here," she told Eillian sweetly.

"Excuse me, sir," Eillian attempted to be sweet again.

She waited until she was a good distance away from him until she spoke again. "I hate formality."

Jesviel rolled her eyes a bit. "Remember you are not at home. He does not know that you do not like it. No one here does."

Eillian smiled a bit. _I'm going to have to change that. _

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?" Jesviel asked her, watching her closely.

"I am going to teach them a lesson or two regarding certain things about me. Starting with that, of course," she answered, that smile on her face only grew even more devious than before.

You're just like your brother sometimes. Legolas is just more about actions than words.

**FLASHBACK**

"Legolas! Get back over here!" Jesviel screamed running and trying to catch Legolas, who had sprinted through the garden.

Chaos was running through the entire palace. Another family was visiting the palace and there was "on-going war" between Legolas and one of the sons. At first, nothing really happened. It was about competition. At least it seemed healthier. No one tried to stop it. But that was until Legolas and the son started going into hand-to-hand combat with each other.

Legolas ran throughout the entire palace without stopping. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't mean to hurt him that much. In his mind, the guy deserved it; he provoked him to the point where he literally flipped him over and rammed his elbow into his stomach. For once he was glad he did it until his father caught him.

"Legolas," his father's voice hit him as he was being dragged into his father's study.

Jesviel finally caught up and she stood there after a few moments in the doorway.

"What did he do this time, Jesviel?" he asked finally.

"He got into a fight with him."

Thranduil looked at Legolas for a response, which was just looking right back at him.

"He started it…" Legolas started.

Thranduil looked at him and sighed in exasperation. "Do not blame him."

"He started it though and he was the one that provoked me, though."

"Legolas…" Jesviel started as she stood there and shook her head. _Why is he always this difficult? _

"That does not mean, you can attack him," Thranduil plainly stated in a firm voice.

"I did not attack him, per say…" Legolas tried to say but was silence by a look from his father.

Jesviel looked at him and closed his eyes. _Will he learn?_ She sighed calmly. _I just hope that his sister will be better than him. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jesviel shook her head at her. _One can dream that they didn't act too much a like. _At times, Legolas and Eillian were barely ever apart. She adored Legolas deeply. Sometimes, Eillian tried to act a little too much like her brother. Jesviel had helped raise both of them to some extent. Then again, they both had a tendency of raising themselves. Their father loved them but differently. If anything, he scorned Legolas more than Eillian and he demanded more from Legolas than he did from Eillian. Also Eillian was more likely to get away with things unlike her brother in their father's eyes. But, unfortunately that's how things go.

She smiled and looked at Eillian. _She can be such a sweet girl. Yet at the exact same time, she has the potential to be as devious as her brother. _Jesviel watched as Eillian walked in front of the guards with that same smile on her face. _Oh dear, sometimes I wonder if she tries to be like her brother, a little too much. _

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay once again…Please Review…. Hope you liked it….


	3. The bet, giggles

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! And I would also like to thank you for forgiving my incompetence, really. But that's beside the point. On with the story…

Chapter 3 

After a while everything was settled. Normally things would be calm but since the arrival of Eillian, there was a sense of curiosity in the air. Some rumors about the princess had reached Lothlorien. They said she was beautiful and the true light of Mirkwood (which was only confirmed). But other rumors that were a bit more risky reached ears within the land. The rumor had it that the princess was in search of a husband and would wish to marry soon. Due to this all the eligible bachelors tried to look their best whenever they crossed her path.

Some of the bachelors made plans "to win her heart". Whispers of how to attract her attention were spreading like wildfire. The reasons behind these attempts differed. Some were genuine and believed that she was beyond beautiful and enchanting, hopeless romantics craving her attention. Others, unfortunately, weren't so genuine. They wanted to use her status in order to boost their own status in society. Most them, fortunately, had no real chance with her except one.

"This would be a challenge. I believe it will be," a male voice said. He was tall, slender with long dark brown hair. Most of the elven maidens yearned for him. Just by looking at one of them, he could make them faint. Yet, he took no true interest in them. To him, they were inferior.

"Telad, she's a princess. Do you really think you can get her to fall in love with you? Come on, think about it," one of his friends was trying to tell him.

"What, you do not think I can do it?" Telad asked him calmly while looking at him.

"I bet you, you can't."

Telad smiled at this thought. A bet? _I like bets. How hard can this be? _

"What happens if I win?" Telad asked slyly. He looked at his friend. _What else do I get besides eventually becoming a prince, which only means upgrading to higher power and having an extremely hot lady by my side?_

His friend looked at him. _Sometimes he's too arrogant for his own good. Maybe this could teach him a lesson. _Other rumors had also hit Lothlorien about the princess. They also said she was like a wildfire, which can only be tamed by few. Basically, he heard that at times her own father could barely handle her.

"If you win, I'll give you my bow that you always wanted."

Telad smiled. The reason he had always wanted the bow was because it was different then the others. It was a one of a kind. His friend was given it by the Lady of the Golden Wood herself. For centuries he had wanted it and now he was given a chance to win it. _This will be easy. _He smiled.

"You have yourself a deal," Telad finally answered. As he was saying this, he noticed Eillian walking by herself through a trail of trees.

_Time to work my magic._

Eillian sighed as she was walking. _They don't know me here. I feel alone. Maybe I can find someone who I can have fun with here. _

_I wish my brother were here with me. _She began walking towards a small stream of water, lost in thought. _This whole formality is really going to get to me. I am going to lose it. The next person to call me "my lady" I know I'll lose it. _

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, which made her slightly jump. She turned around immediately to see Telad walking closer to her.

He smiled slightly as he was walking. _Just look at her, so beautiful and so mine. There has yet to be a lady that I can't charm. _These were the thoughts running through his mind.

"Greetings, my lady," his smooth voice reached her.

_Twitch. _She stared at him even more.

"Such a lovely day, is it not my lady?" he continued.

Eillian looked around her. _Should I throw something at him? Wait, I shouldn't do that. _Her eyes then looked to her left. _Hmm, I could use the stream. _

"Yes, it is quite a lovely day," she answered back to him. _If he comes closer, I won't hesitate. _She smiled sweetly.

_I knew this would be easy. _He smiled back at her. _I should get closer._

"It must have been a long ride from Mirkwood. You must be tired, my lady."

_Hardly. _Mentally she rolled her eyes but decided to respond differently.

"Yes, it's been a long ride," she said this as innocent as she could muster while she was watching him come closer.

_One more step and I'll have him. _She continued to smile.

"Now you are just walking by yourself, my lady."

_Now!_ Whenthere was only a few steps between then, Eillian moved a certain way and she "accidentally" pushes him and he landed head first into the stream beside them.

"My bad," she said innocently.

He resurfaces and blew the water out of his mouth. _What just happened? _He looked up at her with a slightly confused look on her face.

"That's what you get for calling me, my lady," she answered after a while and was about to continue on walking when she added," and by the way, your charms will not work on me."

He watched as she walked off from the stream. Telad only shook his head in frustration only to hear laughter coming from his friend from a short distance.

"You still think it will be easy?" he laughed at him.

Telad finally was able to drag himself out of the stream and looked at his clothes. He was soaked to the bone. _I've never felt so humiliated in my life._

"I am not doing this just for the bet anymore, I will get her."

_This is personal. _His eyes were filled with determination. _I'll find away to make her fall in love with me. _Telad brush himself off for a moment and stormed off to his house.

Eillian laughed silently to herself as she continued walking on. She looked around and sighed. _What was that guy's deal anyways? Oh well, I don't have to worry about that now. _She laughed again.

"Eillian."

When she heard her name she turned, there stood in all her light and beauty the lady of the Golden Wood, Galadriel.

"Grandmother," Eillian responded after a few moments.

Galadriel smiled at her sweetly.

"Welcome back, my dear," Galadriel responded.

Eillian smiled back.

_Things are certainly going to different, I just know it._

A/N: What do you think? Please Review. I like reading any type of criticism. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Talk with Elders

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 4

Eillian prepared herself at the conversation that was about to occur. When she was little her grandparents were a little more patient with her. She knew they loved her along with her brother and their other grandchildren but now she's older. _What if they expect me to be like Arwen?_

Arwen was the more graceful out of the two and she spent more time in Lothlorien than her. Even though Arwen has two older brothers, she still managed to be more of a lady than Eillian, who only had one older brother. Then again, this also had to do with how these two ladies were raised. Lord Elrond had his wife with him for an extended period of time longer than Eillian's father, King Thranduil. Due to this, Lord Elrond tried to raise Arwen according to what Celebrian, his wife and Eillian's aunt, had been telling him before she passed over to their homeland. Consequently, that was not how Eillian was raised. King Thranduil did not have the 'luxury' of being lectured by his wife about how to raise their daughter before she tragically died.

Legolas helped raise his sister. For that reason, much to her father's dismay and to Jesviel's, she became more of a soldier than a lady. She looked up to her brother, after all. Now she's in Lothlorien under her grandparents' eyes, which hadn't occurred since she was little.

Coming out of thought, Eillian looked at her grandmother and lightly smiled.

"_How are you?" _Celeborn asked, finally breaking a gathering silence.

_"I am in high spirits about being here," _Eillian replied lightly.

_"Do not fear being away from your brother," _Galadriel lightly stated with a smile on her face. _"I sense sorrow in your voice, Eillian."_

Eillian looked down for a moment. She did miss her brother deeply and she knew Galadriel was right.

_"It will take time my dear, for the sorrow to pass. Only if you let it, that is. Do not let it take over you. Your mother would want you here at this moment of time," _Galadriel explained her words lightly.

Eillian looked up at those words. _"My mother?"_

_"Yes, she told us that when the time comes, her daughter will arrive and when she reaches a certain age, she will be sent here to us," _Celeborn elaborated further.

_"Our daughter knew, she would be blessed with you," _Galadriel concluded her husband's statement when she saw the look of confusion in Eillian's eyes.

_"It was time for you to come," _Celeborn finally stated.

_"I do not wish to be a disappointment for you," _Eillian replied looking at both of her grandparents who gazed upon her.

That was the truth; she didn't want to disappoint them. She figured that her grandparents wanted her to be a proper lady. She knew she had to try but that wasn't good enough. The mentioning of her mother though lifted up her spirits. Maybe I can try again to be a real lady. Speaking of her mother, her father rarely spoke of her. She had only heard certain things like how great of a Queen she was and how graceful she was. But she never really heard of what kind of person she was or her opinions or thoughts other than she was a great Queen.

Galadriel smiled warmly once more. _"Disappointment? You are not one. Things are different here, that tis true. Alas, you are not a disappointment."_

_"You are our grandchild and we care deeply for you," _Celeborn furthered.

_"That means a lot to me," _Eillian replied to their statements. She smiled lightly.

Galadriel sat there gazing upon Eillian waiting as if knowing that she wanted to say something either she or her husband or both of them could answer.

_"May I ask thee a question?" _Eillian finally asked what was leading to what was running through her mind.

_"Yes," _Celeborn answered.

She looked at both of them for a moment before continuing. _"Tis about my mother. Why does my father not speak of her?"_

Galadriel and Celeborn slightly looked at each other in thought. They knew the answer to that question all too well. When their daughter died, deep sorrow filled both of them and it proved difficult for sometime to speak of her without raising these feelings of sorrow into their minds. Eventually though they moved past these feelings but it proved difficult. They knew that their daughter would not want them to suffer due to her untimely death. Thranduil, though, took the news much harsher than they did in a different way.

They knew he grieved deeply about her death but mainly let it go when he was alone. Grief turned into anger than he raged war against the goblins that killed her. This sent him into mental isolation from those he created with his dearly departed wife, his children. It was hard to mention her name without some sort of reaction from him then he went into silence concerning his wife. It was mainly Legolas who picked up helping Eillian because he had spent a lot of time with their mother before, in her father's eyes, 'she was taken away from them.'

_"Your father grieved and took your mother's death seriously to the point that he finds it best to deal with his sorrows alone," _Celeborn finally answered her question.

Galadriel smiled lightly. Sometimes it was hard for her to talk about her daughter's death but she had no problem talking about her life. She looked at Celeborn for a moment still smiling. Her eyes had a hint of sorrow that was taken away with Celeborn's returning smile.

Eillian nodded in response. She knew it was hard for them to answer that question, she could just tell.

_"Just give him some more time, dear," _Celeborn added in the end. _"You look tired, Eillian. Take some rest_."

Eillian smiled and nodded. She looked at them again as she slowly walked out towards her room.

Eillian sighed when she got to her room after talking to her grandparents. She stood there for a moment in thought, thinking over what was said and about home. She had ultimately concluded something. _I have to be on my best behavior and cause not too many problems. _Looking over the contents of her room, she sighed again. She loves her grandparents and because I do I will try my best to be a lady for them!

A/N: What do you think? Love Me? Hate me? It was rather difficult to do that conversation between Galadriel, Celeborn and Eillian. I tried. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review. That'd be greatly appreciated.

-NOTE- If something is in quotes and italicized then that means that the speakers are speaking elvish.

Revision (10/4): Thanks to Sarahbarr17 for pointing out my mistakes in my first ost of this chapter


	5. Thoughts and Introductions

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Chapter 5

Eillian sat there for a moment. _I will become more of a lady for my grandparents. I bet father would to hear those words come out of my mouth. I will do this. But where do I start? What do I do?_

Truth of the matter was that Eillian had no clue where to start. She didn't like the feeling that she was better than other beings. It bothered her even though she is royalty. That was something her father never really understood about his daughter and his son. Neither one of them seemed to enjoy the pleasures that came with being royalty.

They got that characteristic from their mother who was peasant before she married their father. She gave generously to the community and everyone loved her throughout the kingdom. Eillian was young when their mother died.

Being stuck with two men to raise her, the only form of a "mother" figure that Eillian grew up with was Jesviel. Jesviel had also help with the raising of Legolas as well but more so with Eillian. It proved a difficult task.

Throughout the years, Eillian had associated with being a "lady" with being stuck up and acting high and mighty over everyone else. She didn't like that aspect so she fought her way out of things instead of acting like a lady. Eillian watched as her problem acted formal every now and then but he was different because "that's just brother".

_I'll figure this out. _Eillian kept thinking this as she just collapsed onto her bed. She wasn't exactly tired but she did have a long day. _I'm going to have to accept formality. Great. _

Eillian actually went over and looked into a mirror and started, what she considered, "practicing" in front of it. She looked outside for a moment and sighed. She wasn't the least bit tired but the day was so long. _Why am I not tired? _

Finally, she decided to take a little walk to calm herself down and also for some fresh air. After all, Lothlorien was always beautiful during the night. Eillian grabbed something to cover herself up with and began to descend down a file of stairs to finally get to the bottom.

Lost in thought, she began walking aimlessly and paused for a moment when she got to a small pond where she decided to sit down for a while. She looked into the water and began to sing lightly. Her fair voice filled the air with subtle, yet beautiful and calming vibrations around her. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Her hair glistened in the moonlight while her reflection drawn in the water beside her. It was hypnotizing watching her. Her song spoke of joys of Mirkwood, and the start of a new page in life. Particularly everyone was asleep by now but not everyone.

Haldir stood there. Not meaning to stare at her but found it harder by each second to look away. He had heard singing so he came over to see who it was. Now he was entranced as if he waited for her to notice him.

"O Mirkwood, my heart

Mirkwood, my soul

How I miss you so in my heart

I know that we

will not part for long

For I will make my way back to you,"  
she sang these words and paused for a moment and looked down into the water.

"You have a lovely voice," Haldir interjected slightly through her thoughts and made her aware that someone was there.

Eillian looked over and almost stood up immediately until she saw that he didn't try to advance on her.

"You startled me," she explained bluntly.

Haldir stood there looking at her. "I did not mean to startle you."

Eillian looked down again at the water. She did not recognize Haldir as one of the guards from the morning.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Haldir asked her with concern.

She had to stop herself from flinching, which Haldir noticed in the first place.

"Why is it that you call me a lady?" she asked him back. She looked at him for a response and saw a small smile on his face.

"I call you a lady for two reasons. The first reason is because you are a lady and secondly," he paused then smiled again until he added," I do not know your name or what else to call you."

He smiled again as she just sat there looking at him.

_Great. Now I'm just being stupid. _She concluded.

"My name is Eillian. What is yours?" she added. For some reason there wasn't a hint of the usual sarcasm in her voice, especially hearing such an explanation for someone else's behavior towards her.

"Haldir, It's nice meeting you," he simply stated. "Having problems sleeping?"

"I just have a lot to think about," Eillian replied lightly as she looks down at the water again.

Haldir looked at her. "Do you mind if I sit down I have been standing still for a while now?"

Without thinking of what she was doing, she nodded and he began to walk over to sit next to her.

"What exactly are you thinking about, if you do not mind me asking?" Haldir asked gently. He didn't want to seem pushy but he was concerned about her. She looked at him and saw the genuine look in his eyes. Unknowingly a smile crept on her face.

From a short distance away, Telad and one of his friends stood there. For the rest of the day after that foolish incident which landed him in the river, he'd been thinking of ways to woo her. It was an amusing sight for his friend, whom knew that the princess wouldn't be an easy target as Telad thought she would be.

Sometimes it amazed his friend how stubborn he was but in his friend's eyes, love takes more than a bet to accomplish if you truly want it. He tried to make his friend realize this but, like usual; his conceited manner blinded this thought from him.

_It's hopeless. _His friend thought as he'd been listen to Telad babble about "ways to swift her off of her feet". Telad turned around to see her by the pond, only to shortly narrow her eyes when he noticed Haldir sitting next to her talking _to her. _

"Competition," Telad spoke in an irritated voice.

"Maybe, we should come back later," his friend suggested.

"I do not think so," Telad said as he started walking towards Eillian and Haldir.

_He never learns. _His friend thought this as they began walking. He looked at the guy sitting next to him and at that moment wanted to turn his friend arouind to talk some sense in him but it was too late. _Great, it's Haldir, one of the high guards, Telad is going to get himself in trouble._

A/N: Love me or hate me? Do you like it? Please Review!! Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. I'd greatly appreciate it.

NOTE: any italicized words means that the person is thinking.


	6. Confrontation at the Pond Part I

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 6

Haldir looked at Eillian, he was waiting for a response. There was something about her that just caught his eye. Normally, this didn't happen. Normally, female creatures talk a little with him then walk away when he expresses no particular interest in them. I mean Haldir's fairly attractive, in a lot of means, but he had no intention of settling down, or at least he thought he did.

"What am I thinking about?" Eillian asked, just to make sure she heard him correctly. She looked at him, the only other guy that had asked her that question was her brother and even he said it sometimes mockingly, sometimes cunningly as if he were plotting something or just in general. She couldn't figure out, in other words, what Haldir wanted by asking that question.

Haldir smiled, not knowing her questioning thoughts by asking what he considered a simple question.

"Yes, what are you thinking about? You said that you have a lot on your mind, Eillian," Haldir replied.

Eillian sighed. She had a tendency of over analyzing things and this moment proves yet again that sometimes she needs to learn how to over do it sometimes. _He just wanted to know because you said something in the just place. Not everyone wants something from you, so maybe you should just relax._ She sighed, again.

"The last time I was here, I was barely old enough to go around by myself or do I remember much from that time," she said this with a smile. "I remember the smallest of thing such as walking with my grandmother, waiting for my grandfather after his meetings with other elvish elders, staring into my grandmother's mirror and her surprising me by walking behind me and the atmosphere around here. I am trying to recall."

He sat there and smiled at him. All of his life, he'd lived in these woods of Lothlorien. He could only imagine how it would be like for Eillian since she grew up in Mirkwood, where the days of the richness in the trees and the beauty of it, had been seemingly fading, at least to the outsiders. Lothlorien is amazing, with all of its passageways, connections with the rivers, the Lady and the Lord, and its overall beauty and light. It's hard to imagine life without such beauty.

"Maybe when I have some time to spare, I can show you the paths around here and you can travel them whenever you wish," Haldir responded. He smiled slightly her. It'd been a long time since someone other than his brothers or the Lady of the Wood had made him smile this much. It was an interesting change that Haldir himself did not quite understand.

Eillian stared at him slightly after he said that. It wasn't just the part about the paths that struck her. It was what he said after that: "you can travel them whenever you wish."

Yet again, the last one that had remotely told her anything like that was her brother. Legolas had a tendency of showing her places that their father never wish she knew, but sometimes they came in handy for different reasons and everything. Then at that very moment something else Legolas had said to her, before she left to Lothlorien, ran through her mind: "I am sure you'll find someone that will sneak you around as much as I do." At this thought she looked at Haldir. _Maybe. I wonder. _

"You work a lot?" Eillian questioned.

"I am one of the Marshall guards on one of the boarders. My schedules varies," he explained this. There wasn't a hint though on a condescending attitude but rather just plain pride and dignity. In other words, he was just saying it how it was without adding a flare to it by himself.

"I see," Eillian replied. She stared down into the water of the pond. She let the water take her thoughts from her. It seemed so calm. A breeze blew threw the tress ever so slightly and everything. It spoke of pleasant dreams to those that were sleeping and resting and comfort to those who were restless and working on this lovely night. It was a priceless moment.

The moment though was disturbed by a slightly rustle which put Haldir on guard. His keen eyes gazed in the direction in which his ears picked up the slightest movement. He only became slightly relieved after figuring out who the footsteps belonged but at the exact same time stared to the fact that they were coming in their direction. Eillian, on the other hand, was still so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice this sudden movement.

Telad had the slight look of determination in his eyes and was looking straight at Eillian. His friend kind of shook his head again and looked every now and then at his friend. He really didn't know what to do with him.

"Hello, my lady," Telad called out, disturbing the moment that she was still immersed in. At this, she looked up and stared at him. She had to remind herself that she was not in Mirkwood, so she couldn't tell someone to go away because she was thinking. She didn't feel like it was her place and after all, she was still trying to be a lady.

Telad, though completely disregarded Haldir's presence, which his friend thought was absolutely stupid of him to do. Him calling out did not provoke that much of a response from her other than her staring at him for disturbing her.

"How are you on this lovely evening?" Telad asked when he got a little closer. Yet again, he didn't get much of a response.

Honestly, Eillian had no clue how to respond except in a somewhat rash way. Otherwise, she had no utter clue. _It's the same guy from earlier. Doesn't he get a clue that I do not feel like talking to him?_

Thoughts of balls raced through her mind. The pretty dresses, fragile appearances, attempting to talk to her brother, her brother almost completely ignoring them, and most of Eillian didn't understand how they acted. All of the girls seem to congregate together and walk around together and talk together and seemingly everything together. She just didn't understand. Now what is she suppose to do with this guy? She just can't act like her brother and completely disregard it now, can she?

In all honesty, Eillian was mainly confusing herself. Not noticing that Haldir was being slightly defensive of her, not because she couldn't handle herself but because Haldir knew Telad and not in a friendly way.

Telad had a reputation around there for causing mischief, not normally the good kind which they need every now and then to bring some excitement around there. Haldir figured that anything that Telad really wanted, which in this case was Eillian herself, was not a good thing. He viewed that he had to help her especially since she wasn't responding.

Telad and his friend had approached them and stood there. Haldir was staring darts at him. The tension started rising.

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating. Again sorry for not updating sooner.

A/N2: Remember italicized means thoughts


End file.
